


He'll Do Anything

by backseatdean (carry_on_my_wayward_bitch)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Prostitute Jared, Scat, Smoking, Underage Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_my_wayward_bitch/pseuds/backseatdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared needs money. And since he has a hot twink body and is down for literally anything, he pursues older men at bars for some cash. But he never thought that he would ever run into a person quite like Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'll Do Anything

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as an RP, myself writing as Jensen.
> 
> THIS IS NOT YET COMPLETE, SO IT HAS A BIT OF AN ABRUPT ENDING--apologies in advance.

Jared stepped into the smoky bar with a confident smile tugging on his lips. Many 16 year old high schoolers didn't have the fake ID that totally would get them anywhere. He looked around, scanning the people in the dim room. It was quite full tonight, Jared was sure he'd find what he was looking for. He stepped up to the counter and ordered a drink, a little something to make him smooth and relaxed, after all it took some guts to go talk to a stranger and ask them to pay for sex. Jared wasn't actually proud of what he had done for the past few months, but he didn't feel guilty either. He needed the extra money, he got the body and skills, so why not use them. Just like any other job. At the beginning Jared had actually been surprised how much people were willing to pay for a few hours of his time, and he noticed that the more kinky the act was the more money he was making. That’s how he had came up with his selling line. 'I'll do anything.'

Jensen sat at the bar, keeping his whiskey in his left hand as he flicked the ash off of his cigarette. It was a long day at work, and he had just gotten off from a late shift. He needed to unwind, so he came to the bar. He was alone, which seemed lame, but he was confident he'd find someone to accompany him home that night. With his suit still on, and tie slightly loosened, he knew he looked good. So he put on a confident smirk and scanned the room.

Jared had spotted a several good looking guys. Some were on the dance floor, some by the counter chatting and drinking, but most of them already seemed to have company. He had done threesomes before, but he had found it a little bit awkward, not being sure how to pleasure two guys equally at the same time. After a second hard look-around Jared spotted a suited man sitting alone, enjoying whiskey and a smoke. He was very attractive, at least in the dim light and this far away. Jared didn't have to think twice who he'd try to pick up today, it was instantly decided. He eyed the man long enough for him to notice and look back. The man smiled a little when their eyes met, and Jared decided to go with a cute act, answering with an innocent smile and a nibble on his lower lip. The guy seemed to like the expression as he leaned back on his seat and kept enjoying the view. Jared turned back to the counter and ordered a fill up before he hopped down from his chair and walked confidently to the hot guy. "Hi. This seat taken?" Jared stroked the back of a chair with his fingers, giving a meaningful look to the man, who by the way had the greenest eyes Jared had ever seen.

"It is now," Jensen said, motioning for the boy to take a seat. He could tell that the boy was young, but he wasn't quite sure just how young. "What brings you here--" Jensen asked, pausing for him to interject his name, keeping his eyes intent on the boy's face as he inserted the cigarette between his lips for a moment. 

"Jared," Jared filled in and sat down next to the man, scooting himself closer, probably invading his personal space. He didn't seem to mind though. "And you?" Jared asked and got a name, Jensen Ackles. "Jensen," he tried it out, tasting the name on his lips and, yes, he would definitely like to moan it aloud later. "You don't look the type who'd dance much, so I'm not even going to bother to ask," Jared talked and took a sip of his drink, making sure Jensen would pay attention to his parted lips. "So instead we can just share drinks and chat, hmm? You look like you got here straight from the office?"

"Yeah, I'm the corporate manager for a business loans company. Interesting, I know. That's why I come here every once and awhile. Got nothing to look forward to when I get home, so there's no use rushing back. Might as well unwind a bit after work." Jensen said, eyes following the rim of Jared's glass as it pressed between his lips--his soft pink lips. "W-what do you do?" he asked, putting the cigarette in his mouth after taking a mouthful of whiskey. He was interested in what a young kid like Jared did during the daylight hours. 

"Well," Jared put his glass on the table and turned more to face Jensen, making sure they had a firm eye contact before continuing. "For the right price I'll do anything," he said and smiled, still so very innocently and enjoyed the baffled look on Jensen's face. Before the man got time to recover from the surprise and answer, Jared switched back to a safer topic. "But, you know, when I'm not here I study. College," he lied a little, knowing that not many people would go and have sex with a kid who's still in high school.

Jensen inhaled sharply, almost choking on his mouthful of whiskey. He swallowed roughly, not breaking eye contact with the young boy. "Anything, hmm?" Jensen pondered. He now knew what this was about, and a small part of him regretted not feeling bad about wanting to take Jared up on his subtle offer. "Pardon me saying, but uh, you don't look like you'd be into all that stuff. You look very young." Jensen said. His eyes bore into Jared's, saying 'tell me your real age, I don't give a fuck how young you are' but not daring to say it aloud.

"I don't?" Jared chuckled and broke the eye contact that was beginning to get a bit awkward. "Well, I guess I'll take that as a compliment." Jared took a long sip from his drink again, needing the buzz of alcohol more than usually. Jensen made him nervous. It was different. "Besides, you can do stuff without liking it, right? I need the money so I power through the worst," Jared said and moved slightly closer, bumping their knees together under the table. "But I have to admit though, I like some pretty weird stuff," he told Jensen with a sly smile, really hoping this would get him somewhere.

Jensen could've sworn he got goosebumps when Jared said that. Especially when their knees knocked together. He cleared his throat nervously, smirking, blush rising into his cheeks. He tossed back the rest of his drink and tapped his cigarette out in the ash tray. He felt excitement bubbling deep in his stomach, but he would hardly classify it as butterflies. That seemed too middle-school-crush. And he didn't want to de-age Jared any more than he already was. He tossed a couple bills on the counter and pushed away, standing up and re-buttoning his suit jacket. He started walking away, giving a slight nod in the direction of the door, asking Jared to follow him at a safe distance. 

Jared watched as Jensen stood up and buttoned his jacket. He admired the view. The man was tall and seemed like well built underneath the perfectly fitting suit. Jared could feel himself get half hard as he watched Jensen, damning the teenage hormones. He got up quickly and followed behind his very potential customer, leaving the half empty drink behind. They headed out the door into the crisp evening. Not many people were out since it was about to rain, so Jared thought he could safely catch up with Jensen. He walked by the man's side quietly for a moment before turning to him and asking "Your place?" Jared never took anyone to his house, he lived with his parents after all, so usually he spent the nights at a motel or the customer's house, sometimes even in a car or an alley. 

"Of course." Jensen swallowed roughly, a wave of confidence and excitement washing over him. "Because...I assume you still live with 'mommy and daddy'?" Jared nodded shamefully. "Well tonight you have a new daddy." Jensen smirked, clicking the unlock on his keychain, opening the passenger side door, chivalrously.

Jared felt a thrill from Jensen's words. He was totally into this at least, and he had a feeling they would share other interests too. He got in the car and buckled up, running his hands over the smooth leather seat. He had been in fancy cars before, he was an expensive boy after all, but this one seemed fairly new and well kept. Actually he wouldn't mind fucking in the backseat either. Jensen got in the car and seemed hasty to leave the parking space. Jared cleared his throat before speaking. "So, Daddy," Jared said and felt himself blushing hard, "wanna tell me what you had in mind or are you going to surprise me?"

"Well," Jensen said, fidgeting in his seat. "I have a lot of money...so...I can make you do just about anything I want to you, right?" Jensen asked, smiling over at Jared for a second before turning his attention back to the road. "A-as long as you want to..." Jensen was still new at being the dominant one during sexual activities, so he felt bad demanding this of Jared so immediately. 

Jared smiled at Jensen, he thought it was kind of cute that he was being so consenting and seemed a little unsure - not like the most guys he had been with. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you're not going to do anything that creeps me out," Jared chuckled and slid himself a little lower on his seat to show off the obvious bulge on the front of his jeans. "But we could have a safe word, just in case." 

Jensen looked sideways at Jared and what he was doing in the seat. He saw that the front of his jeans were a bit more rounded out than before, and it made Jensen swallow roughly. Jared was big. And he probably wasn’t even fully hard yet. "Yeah, yeah whatever you want it to be." Jensen said, gripping the steering wheel harder.  
Jared stroked the front of his jeans absently and stared out at the road. "Pudding," he said and turned to see Jensen's reaction. The man raised his eyebrows in confusion and Jared chuckled. "I don't like pudding," he cleared and watched out again as the car slowed down. "Are we there yet?" Jared was anxious and excited to get to see what kind of things Jensen was going to do with him.

"Yup. This is it..." Jensen said, knowing how to navigate his driveway so well that he didn't need to look. Instead, he intently watched Jared's palm rub over his swollen cock through the denim. It almost made Jensen whimper, but he thought that wasn't very composed of him. He pulled into the garage of his condo. It was a skinny house, but with three floors, so I guess you could say it was big. Jensen got out of the garage, which showed evidence that he was really into cars, and fixing them. He unlocked the door to the rest of his house, and gestured for Jared to walk in first. 

"Cool house," Jared commented as he looked around the yard and the house. Jensen really seemed to be rich, and it felt absurd that he would need a house this big just for himself, maybe he had a family. Jared thought it would be insensitive to ask, so instead when they got in and the door was safely locked Jared placed his hand firmly on the other man's ass, giving it a light squeeze. "So.. Wanna get to it right away?" He asked with a low voice, looking up at Jensen with dark eyes. Some customers liked to have drinks or chat first, but Jared was feeling really impatient and he had high hopes for the night. Maybe they could have fun for hours before Jared had to leave.

"You're an eager one, aren't you?" Jensen smirked, feeling Jared's hands firmly gripping his cheeks. "Can't even wait for the bedroom, eh?" Jensen said, hesitating for a bit, before licking his lips and cupping Jared's jaw, tilting his face up and kissing him deeply. Jared wasn't that much shorter than Jensen, which made him feel a bit better about him being whatever age he was. Jensen separated and let his hands trace down Jared's right body. He could tell he kept in shape for his 'job', and it sure paid off. "Let me ask you this;" Jensen said, breathing heavily, pausing to nip at Jared's mouth again, "What do you want me to do to you?" Jensen rubbed his fingertips lightly over the boy's erection, teasing through the fabric. 

Jared closed his eyes and sighed, rolling his hips to the light touch Jensen was giving him. "Everything," he moaned the word against Jensen's lips. Jared realized he didn't actually answer the question at hand, and Jensen probably needed a little help getting started. "Well," he said and slid his hands from Jensen's back to his front, caressing his chest and tugging lightly on his loose tie. "You could tie me up with this... If I had my hands behind my back I'd have to dl everything with my mouth," Jared put an extra horny tone in his voice as he tried to seduce Jensen even more. He tilted his head a bit and mouthed at Jensen's strong jaw, showing how he could work with his lips.

Jensen let out a shuddered breath. "O-okay." Jensen said, quickly fumbling to undo his tie as Jared worked his way down his slightly stubbly jaw. Jared's face was smooth, and he wondered if he kept the rest of his body that way too. Jensen's eyes slipped shut, imagining it for a moment before he slid the tie out from his collar. "Turn around." he said, grabbing Jared by the wrist, and tuning them both so Jared's chest was pressed up against the wall. 

Jared shuddered from the arousal that Jensen taking more control gave him. He turned around obediently and leaned his upper body against the wall to push his ass back and wiggle it slightly, invitingly. Jensen grabbed his hands and tied them tightly together behind Jared's back. "Should me move to the bedroom?" Jared suggested over his shoulder but didn't move to leave yet.

"How about...the bathroom..." Jensen said, cryptically. But in his mind Jensen had it all planned out--something he has wanted to do for a long time now, but thought would only ever happen in his fantasies. Jensen led Jared to the bathroom, pulling him gently by the front of his shirt. He walked him to the large walk in shower where they could both fit comfortably. "On your knees, Jared." Jensen said, voice wavering, trying to be strong, but getting caught up in his blinding arousal. 

Jared's heart leaped when he was pretty sure of what Jensen was going to do. He decided to remain oblivious though, kneeling down like a good boy would and nuzzling the front of Jensen's pants. "Do you want me to suck you?" He asked and glanced up with big eyes, mouthing the outline of the other man's cock through the fabric.

Jensen shied away from the touch of Jared's mouth, partially because he didn't want to come in his pants from the touch, and partially because it made the urge to need to pee even stronger. "I--in a minute, baby boy. You need to be patient or you'll get punished..." Jensen cooed, unzipping his dress pants, and taking his cock out from the slit in his boxer briefs. He breathed heavily and deeply as he tried to relax, stroking himself a couple times. Soon, the first little trickle comes out, dribbling on the shower floor between them. But with a grunt, Jensen's piss arced up, hitting Jared in the chin. 

Jared licked his lips when Jensen took his cock out, it was beautiful and all Jared wanted to do was put his mouth on it. But he didn't. He gasped when he saw the golden trickle spurting out, hearing it hit the floor before the stream got stronger and hit him in the face. "F-fuck yes," Jared moaned and arched himself so that Jensen's piss would soak him better. The heat spread over his chest, running down in rivulets to his crotch. When he felt the wetness and heat soaking through his jeans he throbbed. More than anything he wanted to rub himself through the wet fabric, but he couldn't, his hands tightly tied behind his back. Jared whimpered in need and leaned forward so the slowing stream hit his face again, his mouth, actually. He opened up with a moan, letting the warm, bitter liquid in his mouth but not swallowing, it poured out and to the floor, but gladly Jensen still seemed more than pleased at the situation.

Jensen angled himself so that he was fully soaking Jared's chest. He moaned deeply in his throat as he watched Jared's shirt turn darker, and travel downwards to his jeans. He could clearly see the outline of Jared's erection when the fabric turned wet, and he almost didn't notice his stream weakening, and Jared kneeling up to take his piss in his mouth. He let out a whine; he never thought that he would be turned on by someone--let alone a teenager--drinking his piss. But here he was, completely hard, trying desperately to squeeze out the rest of his bladder, watching Jared's big doe eyes looking up at him eagerly.

"So good," Jared moaned and licked his lips seductively, gathering up all the last drops of Jensen's piss around his mouth. Once the last trickle was out, Jared leaned forward and opened his mouth to envelope the tip of Jensen's cock. The man groaned and it encouraged Jared more, he licked around the sensitive part and added a bit of suction, doing it all just like he knew would make all men go crazy - after all, he had had a lot of practice. While Jared enjoyed giving pleasure to Jensen he couldn't just leave his own needs ignored, his dick was throbbing against the warm, damp fabric, and since he couldn't touch he had to settle for rocking his hips in little motions, the material of his briefs sweetly catching to his skin and creating a little friction.

Jensen's knees grew weaker when Jared's mouth was around his cock. He let out small whimpers whenever Jared put a little suction on his head, and pushed forward slightly, needing the heat enveloping his whole member. He looked down and saw Jared's hips rocking back and forth, erection pressing up against the soaking wet denim. Jensen lifted his foot, rubbing the sole of his dress shoe against Jared's hard on, giving even more friction to his good boy. 

Jared let out a muffled whimper when he felt a hard pressure pressing to his dick. He arched his hips up against the touch, going off balance for a second, the shower wall on his side catching him. Jared felt clumsy with his hand tied like this, and a little nervous too, he couldn't put up his best performance with his mouth only, leaving him only to hope that Jensen was interested enough to use him for the rest of the night too, maybe he could even stay until morning. Now that Jared thought about it, he really hoped that he could indeed stay over, since he realized he hadn't brought any spare clothes with him. It would be dubious to walk home soaking wet and smelling like piss. Jared pulled off with an audible pop and looked up at the man he was pleasuring. "Um, how long do you want me here?" 

Jensen snapped to attention when Jared's voice broke the silence of only moans and whimpers. "Wh-what? Oh, um, it's Friday, right? You can uh...stay over if you want." Jansen said, cheeks turning light pink. He had never expected this morning to have anyone over, especially not a teenage boy whom he was paying for dirty sex. But he owed it to him--to do his laundry and send him home clean and dry. "You can definitely stay over." Jensen said, leaning down, cupping Jared's jaw, feeling the still dampness of his skin, and pressing a short but involved kiss to Jared's lips before standing upright again, stroking his dick a few times before allowing Jared to blow him again. 

"Yeah, I'd like that," Jared smiled before opening his mouth wide to engulf Jensen's dick again. He was speaking the truth, he really would like to stay over, not just because he needed clean clothes or he'd get a bigger payment, but because he was really enjoying things with Jensen. He was hot, they had a lot of sexual chemistry between each other, and most of all, Jensen felt safe - at least for someone Jared had just met an hour ago. Jensen's moans started to sound impatient after a while and Jared decided to give him the relief he wanted. He relaxed his throat and slowly pushed himself forward, until his nose was hitting a light patch of hair. With a lot of practice and experience Jared barely even gagged when he started his deep-throat treatment, drawing the most arousing sounds from Jensen's direction.

Jensen shuddered and laced his fingers into Jared's long hair, putting more pressure on his dick with his foot as Jared rocked up into it needily. Jensen moaned as his cock hit the back of Jared's throat, and he took it so easily. He wasn't going to last long, he knew that now, as his stomach pulled tightly and his dick twitched in Jared's mouth. "Fuck, don't stop, so close," Jensen panted, voice jumping three octaves in his needy state.  
Jared shuddered with pleasure, Jensen's needy voice sending sparks of arousal straight to his cock. He hummed out a moan, sure that Jensen would feel the vibrations on his dick and kept on bobbing his head with increasing speed. It didn't take long before Jared felt hot spurts of come shooting down his throat and he swallowed it all greedily. Jensen pulled out carefully, leaving Jared's mouth hanging open with spit slick lips. "That good?" Jared asked, his voice thick from all the friction caused in his throat before.

"So good," Jensen breathed, pulling Jared up to a standing position by the front of his wet shirt, clinging to his pec muscles. He kissed him deeply, tasting his own cum on Jared's tongue. "Let's get out of these clothes?" Jensen said, kissing along Jared's sharp jawline, tasting the tangy piss that was still covering him. 

"Yeah, sounds good," Jared replied and leaned in to Jensen's touch. "But will you let me get ready first? I gotta..." Jared nodded towards the toilet, hoping that the man would catch the sign. He knew it wasn't exactly sexy to interrupt the foreplay so one could take a dump, but probably even less sexy was to fuck into a too full ass, especially if it was bareback. "Gonna need my hands too," Jared chuckled and pulled on his bounds lightly.

"Nn nnh nnh," Jensen denied, his hands wandering up underneath Jared's shirt. "I've got other plans for you..." Jensen lifted the shirt up off of Jared's head, and stared mesmerized at Jared's toned chest as if heaved a breath. He let the t-shirt hang around Jared's still-bound wrists before reaching down and unbuttoning Jared's dark jeans. "Let's get you cleaned off first." Jensen breathed against Jared's lips. 

"B-but," Jared started, a little nervous for not being able to do his normal routine of getting ready, plus he also kind of needed to go badly. "Okay," he sighed anyway and let Jensen undress him, his breath hitching when the gentle fingers brushed over his erection. Jared helped with the jeans, kicking them off his feet, leaving him standing there with tight grey briefs and a shirt around his wrists. "Are you gonna get rid of these?" Jared suggested and leaned to nip at Jensen's collar, tugging it lightly with his teeth. He was very anxious to see the man's body already, only the thought of it making his cock throb against the damp fabric.

"Not yet..." Jensen said, but began unbuttoning his button down. He slipped out of the dress shirt, leaving his dark grey tank top on, untucking it from his pants. "Let's go to the other room,"Jensen said, after gently drying Jared off with his shirt. He turned Jared around, untying his tie from around Jared's wrists, and allowed his arms to be free. But immediately after, Jensen grabbed his wrist, pulling him into his bedroom, and over to his leather Lay•Z•Boy chair. Jensen sat, and pulled Jared down on top of him, straddling his crotch. Jensen rolled his hips up into Jared's erection, gripping onto Jared's hips, thumbs running over his defined muscles. 

Jared followed Jensen and willingly climbed onto his lap - lap sex was one of his favorites, and let the man run his hands over Jared's well worked body. Now that Jared finally had his hands free he took the opportunity to grab and press Jensen in places, moving down between their crotches to fondle Jensen there. They were sharing a heated kiss with a lot of tongue when Jared was reminded of his natural need. His stomach twisted and grumbled, feeling uncomfortably full. "Jensen, I - I really need to use the bathroom if we're gonna fuck, I'm sorry," Jared spoke and looked Jensen in the eyes despite his embarrassment of having to do this. Maybe he should start scheduling his bowel movements so these awkward moments wouldn't happen. He tried to get off Jensen's lap but the man held him tighter and pulled him closer, making Jared squirm. Jensen's eyes were blown with lust, leaving Jared only to think that he was really taking pleasure in the situation.

"You don't go to the bathroom until I tell you, bitch." Jensen said, squeezing Jared's hips tighter with the conclusion of his sentence. He ran his hands gently over Jared's tummy, feeling the stiffness of his abdomen. "You really have to go, baby?" Jensen asked, kissing at Jared's neck. 

"Yeah I really do." Jared tried to moan at Jensen's words, but it came out as more of a squeak. He shied away from the touch to his abdomen and squirmed in discomfort. Jared swallowed loudly as he gathered the courage to ask. "Do you - uh - do you like it?" It was kind of obvious, but Jared wanted to be sure. He wasn't going to lose control in his pants and be forever in shame if he had misunderstood Jensen's cravings. "I don't think I can hold on much longer.." Jared muttered and buried his bright red face into the other man's neck.

"Just a little bit longer? For me? Wanna see you squirm baby. So fucking naughty." Jensen said in a gruff voice, running his fingers over Jared's stomach and around to his ass, finding his tightly squeezed hole, putting light pressure on it. 

"D-don't - Ah!" Jared whimpered when he felt fingers pressing on his hole, making his hips jerk forward and their still clothed cocks grind together. He was pretty sure something was gonna come out soon if Jensen kept poking at his entrance like that. "Do you.. do you want me to make it to the bathroom or just..?" Jared felt embarrassed for asking the question but he had hard time believing that Jensen would actually want Jared to mess his pants on his lap.

"Do whatever's most comfortable. But remember...I just pissed all over you. I think I owe you one." Jensen winked, as he massaged Jared's hole again. He wanted this bad. No one has ever been this open before. He never got a chance to try it with anyone, and he never really confessed this to anyone, but he had done it by himself before, and wanted to know what it felt like with a partner. "Do it Jared, make a mess. Don't hold back." He said, kneading and spreading his cheeks, pulling him directly over his cock. 

Jared's dick throbbed to that, he always knew he liked things dirty, but couldn't have imagined to like it this dirty. He locked his eyes with Jensen and gnawed on his lower lip in anticipation before he started pushing. Jensen's hand wasn't fully out of Jared's briefs when he felt the first thick log spread him out to land in the underwear, creating a big bulge between his cheeks. Jared knew there was a lot more where that came from, but had to stop to catch his breath for a moment. "F-fuck," he breathed shakily and pushed again, filling his briefs even more. Jared's eyes were watering with a mix of shame and incredible arousal and he had his hands fisting Jensen's top tightly.

Jensen bit into his lip so hard he almost thought he tasted blood. But he couldn't even feel it because his cock was pulsing so hard. "Keep going Jared. Let it all out." Jensen said, feeling the bulge in the back of Jared's briefs, cupping it in his hands, thrusting up against Jared's dick. 

Jared panted between the pushes, still not quite believing he was actually doing this. He felt Jensen squeezing the load in his briefs, pressing it against Jared's ass, making it spread all over. Every time Jared added to the mess Jensen would gasp a moan and thrust up desperately, the man was really liking this. Jared kind of liked it too, liked to make someone so horny by being so dirty, but all the anxiousness had allowed his dick to drop half-mast, allowing a few spurts of piss escape. It dribbled right out of Jared's briefs, wetting the front of Jensen's fancy suit. "F-fuck I'm sorry. Couldn't stop it," Jared apologized breathlessly, being done emptying his stomach, but still having a very full bladder.

"Don't worry baby, you're fine." Jensen said. He hoisted Jared up, wrapping his legs around his waist, supporting him with an arm wrapped around his lower waist. He stood up, and walked to the bathroom, pulling two towels off the rack, and walking back into the bedroom. "Don't worry about the mess, we'll clean up later." Jensen said as he tossed the towels onto his bed after pulling the comforter down. He laid Jared down on the towels, stripping out of his clothes as fast as physically possible, and settled down on the towels as well. He pulled Jared on top of him, straddling his waist, and saw his briefs hanging down slightly between his legs, fueling his erection even further. "Okay, you can let go." Jensen breathed, focusing his eyes on the already damp patch on the front of Jared's grey briefs. 

Jared wanted to ask 'here?' and 'are you sure?', but he already got the picture, Jensen simply didn't care if he had to clean up afterwards. Instead Jared just nodded and grabbed himself lightly though the fabric, the familiar touch helping him to relax and let go. It took a while, his body only allowing little trickles escape before it finally gave up. Jared grunted softly out of relief when the wet heat spread fast around his crotch and onto Jensen, dripping down the man's sides and creating a little puddle on the towel. It was over sooner than Jared wanted it to be and now he was left a little clueless of what was to come. He smiled at Jensen sheepishly while rubbing himself to full hardness. "So, was it okay?" he asked to break the silence and quickly added "I liked it. Never done that before."

"Ohhhhh," Jensen moaned, "So good." Jensen thrusted upwards, his cock sliding between Jared's thighs. He fucked up into the mess in the back of Jared's briefs, feeling the hot weight squish with every movement. He grabbed onto Jared's biceps, pulling him down on top of him, kissing him furiously. He tore himself away, fumbling his right arm over to the bedside table, searching through the drawer to look for a condom, because he couldn't take much more of this without busting a nut right then and there. 

Jared grabbed the condom from Jensen's hands and shuffled down to sit on the man's thighs. He took only a moment to admire Jensen's length before opening the packet and rolling the slick condom over his dick. Jared's own twitched when Jensen groaned, thrusting lightly up to Jared's hand. "I'm gonna ride you okay?" He said with a smirk, getting a noise of approval in response. Jared started to push his briefs down, but suddenly remembered he probably shouldn't just throw them on the floor like he's used to. "Umm?" He wondered aloud and looked to Jensen for guidance.

"Shh, don't worry about it," Jensen said, pulling Jared's briefs to the side slightly, making sure as to not spill anything. He gently pressed at Jared's opening with the head of his dick, noticing that he slipped in easily. "Whoa, baby. You're nice and spread wide open for me." He said, holding onto Jared's hips. He pressed farther in, pelvis coming into contact with the wet mass in Jared's shorts. "God, so sexy," he said, biting his lip, looking up at Jared's baby face. 

Jared moaned like the whore he is when Jensen sunk deep into him. It burned a little, with no proper preparing or lube, but he got used to the feeling fast. Jared rolled his hips, making Jensen's cock shift inside, hitting his sensitive walls, trying to make it as good as possible for his customer. He carefully lifted himself, feeling the thick member sliding out and then back in when Jared sat back down on it. His own dick was aching for attention, tenting his wet briefs tightly. Jared pushed the waistband down to get a proper hold of himself and started stroking in rhythm with their thrusts.

~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys want more to this story!!


End file.
